bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest Winds
Appearance TW wears the wartorn haori that he has worn for many years as 7th's captain. What was once a white symbol of being the 7th's leader has now becomes stained red in most places from the blood of his foes. This is not to say he was violent, but he fought with his fists. This is much more messy than with a sharp blade. His pants ride slightly high up his shin, but they are incredibly baggy and easy to move around in. He wears his graying brown hair tied back, and for years has kept a very modest mustache. His sandles are made of a heavy stone of unknown composition. Personality Very light hearted despite the discipline one would expect from a master martial artist. He is constantly joking around, or clumsily getting himself into trouble. He is headstrong, rash, and to a point he is quite naive. He has a heart of gold however, and has nearly sacrificed his life and limb(s) for his loved ones and subordinates. He has a very strict regimen however, and constantly trains his mind and body to perfect and create many martial arts. He is not ill-educated by any means, either. At one point in time he was the lead scientist behind interdimensional travel, leaving behind a legacy in this field for the 7th to follow. He is very secluded, and has chosen to live his remaining days training hidden in the valleys of Rukongai's mansions with his wife. History As a "plus" soul, TW was known as "Max Rose". Having been hit by a truck, he wandered the streets before inevitably being attacked by a hollow. His spirit seemed to have amazing reflexes, and as such he was able to take it out singled handedly: something very few souls can do when they freshly emerge from their bodies. The shinigami sent to save him merely applauded his efforts without many words, and sealed him into Soul Society as the winds of a nearby storm suddenly struck them. Max, having awoken in Rukongai, could only vaguely remember the scenario. Remembering only the last few moments, he called himself "Tempest Winds", as these two words (as a complaint) were the last things he heard before he was sealed by the shinigami. The Rukongai village he lived in was eventually swarmed with hollow one day, which he fought bravely. However, he was gravely injured in the assault. He was saved once more by the same rank and file shinigami that had sealed him, only this time he had earned enough respect to be trained as a shinigami after he healed. For an average amount of time, he continued as any recruit would, eventually becoming a member of the 7th division. He was the first of many to participate in the 7th's cruel introductory trials, meant to weed out the weak, being trained under Tora Daichi. It wasn't long after he attained 19th seat that the captain of the 7th, Angeleyes, revealed herself to be a vizard after an arrancar invasion of Soul Society. Not lasting long at all, Tempest barely managed to flee from her unscathed. His contact with the vizard would serve as a catalyst to activate the dormant Maxxis, a parasitic hollow that infected Tempest in the Rukongai invasion. Maxxis was a special, parasitic hollow that had inserted itself into Tempest's spirit world through his wounds, effectively living as a tumor in his mind threatening to slowly hollowfy him, after which it would move on to the next host. Due to a strong will, however, Tempest was able to keep Maxxis at bay over the years, each fight with the creature inside him making him stronger each time, often reshaping the soul so much that the zanpakuto itself would change. Eventually, with the help of Zeria Iiyasei, he was able to destroy the tumor. This proved fruitless, however, as a defense mechanism within Maxxis caused the two spirits to fuse into one: essentially turning Tempest into a true vizard, with a zanpakuto constantly finding itself controlled by Maxxis. Tempest later was challenged by Angeleye's replacement: Gonzo, to prove himself worthy of being 3rd seat. As such, he decided to show his leadership by training others in his self-taught Shiwang martial arts: a martial art utilizing kidou spells, blended with melee techniques. This later became one of the most dominant and successful clans within the Seireitei, earning him his 3rd seat title. Shiwang would later be disbanded as Tempest struggled with maintaining many new responsibilities in the 7th. Gonzo, having lead the 7th for an impressive term, eventually retired, leaving Tempest in his stead. With many new tools at his command, it was not long before Tempest was leading a very dominant force in Seireitei. TW would even come to discover and chart a long forgotten prison in an interdimensional pocket dimension. He would soon be tested violently, however, as another arrancar/vizard invasion broke out in Seireitei, moving from division to division, leaving nothing but fire in its' wake. Many of his subordinates having been dispersed during the chaos, Tempest found himself face to face with the leader of Hueco Mundo himself, punching one of his violent ceros in a rash (but successful) attempt to protect his teammates. This would leave his right arm severely burned for the remainder of the war. Eventually gathering the 7th team and many refugees into the Ruins Dimension HQ, a large preparation took place as a last stand to defend against the arrancar, who were apparently saving them for last. Leading the ranks of the onslaught were Raizo and Jessy Yamamoto, the respective leaders of the 10th and 11th divisions, both of whom seemed to have become powerful vizards. Within the Ruins a massive war broke out between the 7th, refugees, vizards, arrancar, and a few confused former 10th and 11th members unsure of who to side with. Teaming up with a disoriented Gyakusatsu, Tempest was able to stand against the deadly Jessy, under the control of her hollow: Moramito. The two fought in the swamps of the Ruins before TW was nearly drowned. Maxxis, after years of silence, would break the silence in Tempest's nearly unconscious mind. Being tired of living as a parasite in the unconquerable soul of the captain, he offered to sacrifice himself to stop Moramito. Agreeing to the last stand, Tempest took the parasite into his zanpakuto, and used his Kagekkatsu technique to inject what was left of Maxxis into Jessy's possessed spirit world to call out to her. As an act of mercy, Tempest purified Maxxis in his moment of vulnerability, finally reverting him to a pure soul in Rukongai after his mission in Jessy was completed. The gambit worked, as Moramito fell to Jessy in an angry rage. Tempest's captainship was mostly uneventful afterwards, and in the end he retired when he felt he would no longer be able to lead 7th. Since then he had lived with his wife, Rumia, in the wilderness. He also served to train a blind shinigami named Caleb, who later joined 11th for a short period of time. As for Maxxis, the cleansing technique was slightly unsuccessful. Entering the world of souls with a preemptive inner hollow, he soon found himself joining the vizards for a short time, becoming quite strong himself. The reformed hollow eventually left the vizards to seek his own path. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: TW had achieved a nearly unmatched amount of reiatsu through his training. Hakuda Master: Having trained his entire afterlife in martial arts, Tempest eventually become a hand to hand expert, as well as a decent weapons user. Shiwang: A special style of martial art that can manipulate known kidou spells by using "chi", thus changing their form entirely. Zanpakutou Zanpakutou Name: Onigashima Shikai: ''' Tempest shouts, "Knockout, Onigashima!" while wrapping the sword's chain around his wrist. The chain turns into a metal wrist cuff, with a chain hanging from it, with a purple, weighted orb dangling from it. The sheath, which is on his back, doubles, and becomes 2 sheaths, facing opposite directions. The sword also doubles, turning into two large swords, with finger slots at the base of each blade, for TW to hold in an underhand fashion. The right sword is red, while the left one is blue. '''Passive Ability; Oni Power: The red sword drains spirit particles from the environment, similar to a quincy. These spirit particles are fed into TW's body, increasing the strength of his reiatsu, and thus, his phsyical strength and defense. This also increases the amount of kidou he can use. Passive Ability; Shadowland: The blue sword can manipulate shadow. Anything within his shadow, or any shadow TOUCHING his shadow, will suddenly move at only 2/3 of their original speed. This is due to Onigashima's ability to manipulate distance within shadows. So, it would take them almost twice as long to pass through his shadow, due to the distance being far greater than seen. Active Ability; Gathering Oni-Throwing Atlas: ''' TW swings the weighted orb, which begins to rapidly pull chunks of earth from the ground. (the chain also grows in length) After 5 seconds, he will have gathered a large chunk of rock, which he can toss at the opponent. The rock will easily slip off the orb at the end of the chain, rocketing away. Should the opponent get caught by the orb, they will become glued to it as they become crushed by debris, before being tossed along with the rest of it. TW calls this instance "Kidnap Oni". '''Bankai: 3 Deva's Arcanum: Onigashima The swords turn into two metal gauntlets that grow up his arms. The right gauntlet is red tinted, and has a single red horn protruding from the elbow and shoulder joints. The left gauntlet is blue tinted, and has antler-like appendages off of the elbow joint and the edge, by the shoulder. His weighted orb has greatly increased in gravitic power, and pull push away anything it hits. If it touches thr ground with enough force, it will leave a decent sized crater, hands down. The gravitic strength is dependant on how much reiatsu TW decides to focus into his weapons. Passive Ability: Daidarabocci Shade His shadow grows large, and can unleash spikes from under it. It can also revolve around him. Since it is a shadow, this means that although it is big already, it will grow even bigger in the opposite direction of a light source from TW's body. His shadow loses his distance manipulation though. Passive Ability: Knockout in 3 Steps ''' When TW hits a source of reiatsu, his attacking power will increase by half every time his fists touch it, until it's reached 3 times his already boosted attacking power. At that point, a simple punch to the chest would be fatal, and could probably blow a hole through the body. '''Active/Passive Ability; Missing Purple Power The repulsive powers of the 1st Diva of Onigashima scatter nearby particles into a mist-like fog around the arena. In ths fog, TW's shadow gains a 3-dimentional form, and becomes a giant, antlered Daidarabocci. This abomination glows purple, and can easily crush most foes. This is TW's penultimate move, and he can fight alongside this beast as well, rather than controlling it remotely. The downside is that the mist can be temporarily blown away, although it will always continue to regenerate until TW runs out of reiatsu to keep bankai together. This ability becomes passive whenever TW's shadow is within any kind of smoke or water. Active Ability; Arisama Moui (truthful violence) the cleansing of TW's soul has enabled him the gift of his final ability: Arisama Moui. By sacrificing half of his current reiatsu, he can activate a 'truth' form or a 'justice' form. In truth form, his gauntlets shatter into golden spirit particles, which twirl and entwine to form a golden broadsword of brilliant energy. This attack works in a basic principle: it is an instant defeat, but not an instant kill. Should it hit the target, it will sap 90% of the foe's reiatsu in an instant, rendering them unable to stand, or fight. Chances are, they'd probably be knocked unconscious in an instant. In Justice form, he fuses with his Missing Power shadow, which turns into a black mass around him. With it, he can fire a single punch, which reacts with any body of reiats it touches. During the punch, the shadow will crawl down his arm at a rapid speed, carrying 90% of TW's reiatsu. Should it hit the foe, it will attach itself to that area, and become unremovable as it bores a massive hole through them, eating away at the foe's very spirit particles. TW will feint as well, but this attack often ends up in an instant kill to whatever is unfortunate enough to be hit. Accessories Can pop out small soulsteel claws out of his knuckles at will: a bodymod made for him by Gyakusatsu as a lower seated member. Tempest has gained a large amount of items and abilities from the Ruins.